Soul-Eater season 5,
by TimbitsSOUL
Summary: I don't find that they ended the series well, so I continued it and answered all of the unsolved question i hope you like it. cuz i made a lil twist. Since there was so many unanswered questions and not enough details. Focusing on Soul's family, and mostly drama, action, and yes i will add some romance ;3 i will try to update as fast as i can. BUT O MATTER WUT, I AM FINISHING THIS!
1. Chapter 1 : Will she live?

It was that day, the day Kishan Asura had fallen. The brave miester stood there as her team stared at her with shock. Maka collapsed onto her knees shaking. Soul regained some strength and rushed over to his miester and fell into a warm embrace. Holding her so tight that she couldn't breath. Placing his hand onto her shoulder while the other hand raised her chin so Soul could see her eyes. Maka was crying. "Maka, are you ok?" He said while brushing his sleeve to wipe the tears away. "I'm fine, …I just can't believe it... It doesn't feel real." "Well believe it. But lets worry about that later, we need to help Kid and the others." He said with a grin. With a quick nod, Maka tried to stand up but failed as she was clearly too weak. Fighting the Kishan made her loose a lot of blood from the wound in her arm. "Maka!" Soul grabbed her before she fell. "Damn it, if you couldn't walk then you should have told me." He threw her into his arms, carrying her and starting walking toward the academy.

"Maka!" Soul heard an annoying voice yelling and getting louder as it approached. "Huh?" He looked up only to see a redhead man with waterfalls coming from his eyes and running outrageously. 'Great, the last person I wanted to see' He thought as the man crashed into him holding Maka who was half asleep from exhaustion. "What happened to my poor Maka?! Is she hurt?!" "P-papa...?" Maka said. "Yes Maka, your papa is right beside you. Here, Soul let me take her." "It's alright I've got her." "What?" Spirit said with a confused but frustrated look. "You heard me, I've got her. I will take Maka to the academy, you need to help the others." He said with those fierce and determined red eyes. "Excuse me, this is my daughter and I won-" He was cut off by walking toward them. "Spirit, don't…Let him go" Hesitating for a couple of seconds, he lowered his head and placed his hands in his pockets. "Fine, but you make sure that my daughter is feeling well and safe." Soul immediately ran to school to find a nurse.

"That's was hard for you wasn't it, Spirit?" Turning the screw that was connected to his head. "Shut up, I know that I'm going to have to let her go soon. It's going to be hard knowing that she's gone with that albino. I still don't think he is capable of protecting my Maka." "Oh, really now. That's an interesting thought" he said grabbing a cigarette and lit it with a match. "But I don't think there's going to be anymore evil, for a while at least….…huh?" he trailed off as he found a piece of Ashura's skin on the ground. Stein threw his match on the skin and watched it burn to ashes that disappeared in the wind. "Remember Spirit, there may not be any more kishin, but madness and evil will forever be upon this world" He ended the sentence with a devilish smile hoping that Spirit didn't notice. But he did, he ignored it but Spirit couldn't help but feels a strange presence coming from Stein…"Well I better go find Soul, I doubt that there gonna find a nurse or doctor in the academy". "What! No! No way in hell am I letting u operate on my daughter!" "Well have fun trying to find another person that's going to heal Maka's wounds." Spirit broke down knowing that he didn't have any other choice but to allow the scientist to operate.

It only took a couple of minutes to find the two partners. They were in the nurse's office, he walked to the door about to turn the knob, and he suddenly stopped when he heard crying. He didn't recognize who it was so he his power to see whose soul it was. He couldn't believe it…it was Soul. No one ever heard him cry before. He knocked before entering, giving Soul a chance to regain his tough he entered the room, He saw Maka on a bed with nothing but a couple of old pillows (one of them looked like it was foam ripped from a cushion) and Soul's jacket on top of her as a blanket. Sitting right next to the unconscious girl was no one other but Soul. For some reason he was shirtless but then found Maka's arm wrapped with it to stop the bleeding. Stein tried to talk to him but he never answered, He was lost holding on to the blond's hand and gazing at her. "Soul, I'm going to need u leave the room. I have to perform surgery as soon as possible if we want her to live" He gripped her small fragile hand tighter then started to release. A tear fell down his cheek and landed on Maka's face. Soul rose up and walked out of the room, slamming his first into the wall. "You're gonna make it Maka…You're gonna come back to me safely" He told himself repeatedly. All he could do know is wait…

Soul fell asleep against the door, when he woke up he saw that an hour had passed and Stein still wasn't finished with the surgery. He walked out of the academy wondering what was taking so long to fix Maka's arm. The second thing he had to worry about was his friend's. When Soul arrived at the destination Black-Star came running into Soul, happy that his best friend was safe. "Yahoo! That was an awesome battle wasn't it? I beat the Kishin! Who else can say that?" Every one just gave him a glare of annoyance but Black-Star laughed about it just like what he did with most things. Kid just sat on a rock focused on one thing… Then realized "Hey Soul, what happened to your shirt?" With that question, it just reminded him of his miester that's probably in pain right now. "Oh yeah, um I gave it to Maka when she passed out" They all gave a worried look. Black-Star immediately rose up and asked "How is she?" Soul choked up as he was just so depressed but managed to answer. "Her arm got really messed up but she's in the middle of surgery with " "Come on Soul, don't sweat it. This is Maka were talking about, it's gonna take more then a couple of broken bones to stop her." All Soul could think was 'There was so much blood, I managed to clean it but it just wouldn't stop pouring out…she has to make it' He wanted to tell them so bad but he also didn't want them to get to involved so he just kept quiet. "Yeah, you right, thanks Black-Star" The two best friends smiled at each other.

It was only a few minutes after that Soul had found out that the operation was done. The entire group including Crona went to see her, she was still sleeping but they just needed to see if she was ok. stood beside them "The surgery was perfect she just needs a little rest" Soul was basically attached to her, holding his miester's hand once again. Tsubaki knew what was happening and whispered to the rest "I think we should give them some time alone" They all quickly nodded and left the room. Soul was staring at his beautiful partners face, he never noticed how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He hesitated for a moment then leaned closer and closer to Maka's face. The distance between them was slowly decreasing. Maka felt a warm breath coming closer by the second and managed to open her eyes…


	2. Chapter 2 : An unexpected reunion

CHAPTER 2: An unexpected reunion

Death the kid and Black-Star didn't really need to recover after fighting since it was only mild damages. Death himself called his son to meet with him in the death room that was now destroyed. It was just depressing. Kid was glad to see that his father was back to normal. "Hello son! Good to see you! What's up?" "How could he say that at a time like this? Is that really what you're asking me right now?! Do you realize what had just happened?" Kid bursted out of rage. He noticed his father 'The Grim Reaper' was still just as childish as ever. "Anyway son, I called you to do me a favor" He saw that his father was being serious again and returned his attention. "I need you to make sure that all the students are safe and ask them to stay at their homes to recover. The school is also damaged so it's going to take some time to rebuild. I'm going to guess that it's gonna take about a month. " Kid smiled and agreed with his father about to walk out the door "Oh, I forgot to tell you. When the school is finished, we will have a celebration for the re-opening of the DWMA. So make sure the student are in a festive mood and wearing something nice!" Death gave his son a thumb's up before he left.

Soul was getting closer and closer. His mind just went blank not even thinking about what he was doing. His eyes closed and heart pounding. Just about one inch away Maka opened her eyes. She was in shock, couldn't even talk or move (also because of her injury). Before he reached the blonde's lips, he stopped. Soul moved away from his partner eyes still shut. He sat back down on a chair beside the bed and said "What am I doing..? I don't have time to feel this way, me and Maka are just patterns, miester and weapon, nothing more" Maka didn't know how to react but his name just slipped out of her lips "S-Soul…"

Within a second Soul jump out of his seat and held her hand. "Maka! You're awake? Thank god, you had me and all of rest worried as hell!" "I'm sorry Soul, I didn't mean for you to worry about me. What happened and um why are you shirtless?" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, well you had really bad injury on your arm so I gave you my shirt to stop the bleeding…w-w-wait? How long were you awake?" All this sudden Soul was sweating from nervousness. What if she saw me? "Just now" he let out a sigh of relief but of course Maka lied, but she didn't want to make things awkward.

"How's your arm doing?" "Its fine but it looks like it was a pretty deep wound." She giggled to herself "Well now it looks like we both have battle scars" she said while placing a hand on his chest. Reminding each other that these scars were made from protecting the people that they cherish. With a cute smile she asked if they could leave the academy. Soul just nodded and carried her the whole way. Leaving the DWMA, which was now a disaster, they ran into Death The Kid whom advised them of about the re-opening. Maka for one was way to exited knowing that the school is being fixed but Soul though of it as just more school and boring classes, as usual. They decided that it was to long for him to carry Maka, so they left on his motorcycle instead. It wasn't too hard to get on the bike but once he started Soul felt like she was going to fall every minute. She just got out of surgery, in that situation they got home as soon as possible to rest.

The month of waiting and resting have past so swiftly for everyone. The academy was finally rebuilt, and had somewhat of a different style by adding new and improved items in and around the school. Lord Death gazed at his creation that turned into a wonderful success, the DWMA was his home and held a very large place in his heart. As soon as the moon rose up and filled the night's sky with blue, all the student were getting prepared for the tonight's exciting celebration. At the house of Lord Death, Death the kid took hours to fix his suit to be perfectly symmetrical. Liz and Patty both waiting on their miester were getting irritated. "Kid, you do realize the party is tonight and not in a year! Hurry up or were gonna be late. "Liz demanded. "I have told you many times before but I guess I will say it again, I have to be perfect. It's the re-opening so I must look my best." "Ughh.. Hey patty can ask him to hurry up in that special little way that you do." "Umm, ok big sis…GET YOUR ASS OUT THE DOOR NOW DAMN YOU!" She growled. And with that they were on their way to the event with tears pouring out of Kid's eyes from fear.

Black-Star and Tsubaki both got ready in only minutes. The blue hair boy didn't even bother to put on a suit or dress-shoes and walk out with only a dress-shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and a pair of pants that were very dirty. However, Tsubaki had a very beautiful and reveling dress on. The reason that being is she wanted to get Black-Star's attention for once and see her beauty. He never complemented her or even took a second glance. She was really disappointed to know he never thought she was attractive, but on the inside all he was doing was admiring her from far to remain his "god" image. The last group to leave was Maka and Soul. It's not that they were slow, it was because she had a hard time dragging her partner to come to the party. Soul was in no mood of dancing or socializing. "Come on Soul! You promised you would go. You can't just back out now!" She said while dragging him out his room. "Well I don't care if I promised, I don't feel like going and nothing you said will change my mind! Got it?" Maka hesitantly clentch her fist "Maka…CHOP!" She slammed a book into his skull knocking Soul out cold and dragging him to the car.

Once all the students have arrived to the party, they immediately greeted their friends that they haven't seen for a month. Laughing, eating and just enjoying the night. Event the teachers had showed up to say their thanks. After everyone got to see each other. Lord Death stood in front of the entrance to give a warm-hearted speech but all that came out was "Hello kids! You all look wonderful and I hope you have fun tonight! Remember to dance and have good time!" They all stood there in silence until Black-Star stop the awkwardness and bursted out laughing. "Yahooo! Yeah! Lets have some fun!" Some music started playing and almost all the students were dancing. Maka smiled. Happy that her friends were in a cheerful mood, except one person. Soul was just sitting outside on a balcony bored out of his skull. She decided not to bother him since he was already in a bad mood. Maka winced at the corner of her eye that somebody walked in.

It was a girl in a beautiful long red dress with a mask covering her eyes and a tall handsome boy in a fancy blue suit. Maka didn't recognize who they were and went over to Kid to see if he knew. "Psst, hey Kid!" "Yes?" "Um can I ask you a question? Do you know who those two people are?" He glanced and the two teens that were near the punch table. "Hmm, I'm not sure." "Maybe there new students at the academy?" "Well it is the re-opening, it is possible. However I would think my father would tell me if there were any new students." The blond ignored it and try focusing on having fun. Her father Spirit didn't come to the event so she could anything she wanted without having her creepy dad follow her everywhere. She noticed that Soul had came inside to join the rest. Maka walked up to him "Hey Soul we should dance!" "Ughh. I don't feel like dancing!" now she was getting frustrated. "You never wanna do anything all you just do is sit around and complain all day!" A girl interrupted them. It was that mysterious girl with the red dress "Umm… Excuse me. I was wondering if u would like to dance?" the white haired girl slyly asked. "Holy crap, didn't you just hear me? I said I don't want to d-" He was cut off by a scythe came out of nowhere and attacked him. Luckily, it skinned Soul but still cut through his jacket. "What the-?" Maka dropped a glass and ran to her partner "Soul!"

The beautiful girl in the red dress stood there grinning with her right arm turned in to a scythe. "What the hell is going on? Why did you just attack me?" It was just after he asked when he noticed something… That woman, her scythe, looked just likes his. That's when she attacked him again but this time he saw that this girl was slightly glowing purple. Soul was barely dogging, creating more and more rips in his clothing. His eyes grew wide in shock. That's when he realized just who was fighting him. A pile of plates was shattered during the battle, which caught every ones attention. " Soul, go in weapon form!" Maka yelled to him. "No." "What?" "First of all, your arm hasn't completely healed, you're in no condition to fight. And plus, this is personal… This is between the two of us!" The woman started giggling. "So Soul, You figured it out?" She said returning into human form. "What are you doing here?" Soul said clenching his fist from anger and confusion. " Wow, 8 whole years gone and not even a 'hello'? That's a little rude." Everyone just had the most lost look not knowing anything that's happening. "Don't change the damn subject and tell me why you're here!" "Ummmm…Soul, do you know this women?" Maka said to finally get a clue of the situation.

The girl just started laughing. Soul lowered his head. "Your right. It's been so long since we've seen each other. But I just wanna know why… Why are you here…Sky!"

"Sky?" Maka whispered. "So, you do know her." "Yeah… I do know her… in fact… She's my sister!" Black-Star, Death the kid, Tsubaki and especially Maka's jaw dropped in shock. Trying to process what they just heard. The women removed her mask revealing her face. This women named Sky, was gorgeous. She had these pretty yet intimidating big red eyes. Long and white layered hair with blood red tips. Sky looked a lot like Soul, even when she smiled; she had razor sharp teeth of a shark. "Oh, so you haven't told her, I see… Well it was a matter of time before she was gonna find out anyway" That just made Soul furious .The handsome tall man in bleu suit walk over and sighed. "Ok, come on Sky. I think you've had your fun." "Awe… Come on Azen, just one more round?" " No. Soul, Maka… I believe we must speak at once. Meet us outside…" Sky crossed her arms and pouted, "You're no fun." They both exited the building. Everyone in complete shock of what just happened. Maka and Soul immediately started to walk out of the room before they get invaded of people questioning them. Everyone started gasping and whispering, but Maka didn't want to ruin the celebration so she asked kid "Kid, Can you try to handle everybody please." Before she left out the door. " –Sigh- Calm down everyone! Please! Yes we did have some interruptions but please continue dancing and enjoying the night! Thank you." It was hard not to think about the news but the students relaxed and resumed laughing and dancing. What was happening outside is another story… The siblings finally met, waiting outside. No one spoke, but the way that Soul and Sky were glairing at each other said many things…

Chapter 3: COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3 : A visit from a devil

OMG im soooooo sorry guys that i havent updated! :( my computer crashed and i wasn't able to write anything! But now i will write even faster and the next chapter will be right around the corner! kk! i hope you like this one! it's a lot longer hten the first two but whatev right?

plz review cuz imma newbie and advice is what i need kk thx! ENJOY ~~~~~

* * *

Chapter 3: A visit from a devil.

Black-star watched as his friends left. He was confused, very confused and shocked. He tapped on Tsubaki's arm and whispered in her ear "What was that all about?" The girl shrugged her shoulders also not aware of what just happened. "I say we follow them!" He smiled. "But Black-st-" She was cut off when he gripped her hand and dashed toward the exit. She was going to tell him that they shouldn't interfere with them but Tsubaki knew that once he's made his mind, nothing would stop his determination. " I have to know what's happening. I mean, what kind of best friend keeps secrets, right? Especially this big of one" Kid winced a couple of people running through the crowed heading toward the exit. He instantly knew who they were since he saw a boy with blue hair. He ran in front of the partners to stop them. "Black-star what on earth are you doing? Leaving the party when this early is pretty rude." "Oh come on Kid! Move, I need to know what the hell is going on out there" "Sorry, I can't let you do that. Maka asked me to keep everyone inside" Black-star ignored him completely and still went ahead. Again, Kid moved right in front of him block his path. "Move" "I told you, I'm not letting you get by me."

Black-star gave a clear smirk. "Is that a challenge?" Kid put his hands in his pockets leaning back. He knew this was going to be effortless. "Oh, what…you want to fight? ***Sighs* **Don't you ever learn your lesson?" The over confident boy stepped back a few steps stand beside his tall partner. "Tsubaki…" He whispered "Yes, Black-star?" He swept her into his arms carrying her "Hold on tight" A little warm red started to appear on her cheeks "Right" He took a deep breath, positioned himself and gave one last glare a Kid. "SPEED STAR!" and just like that he ran passed Death The Kid and down the hallway. Kid stomped in frustration "Hey! Black-star! Uhhhhgggg! Come back here!" He said as he ran to him. Back in the party, Liz was playing with her straw bored out of her skull while watching her sister Patty dance with other students from the academy. Liz saw as kid was freaking out at the doorway and started running. She sighed and knew that Patty and her had to go with him. Knowing Kid, whenever he was yelling, it was either over symmetry or he was getting in a fight. So she grabbed her sister and followed their miester since he had to have both pistols. When kid finally caught up with Black-star, they were beside a corner hiding while watching the miniature family gathering.

Kid yelled, "There you are! I told not to bother th- " "SHHHHHH!" They both grabbed Kid and placed a hand over his mouth. "What are you two doing? This is ease dropping. A complete invasion of privacy!" He whispered. "Oh shut up Kid. Don't lie, you're just as curious." With that statement, they silenced the striped boy and continued observing.

While the siblings were starring down at each other, the boy in fancy boy in the blue suit broke the ice. "Look I know you guys have a lot of questions but just give us a chance to explain ple-" "Shut up! Look I don't know who the hell you are but this is between me and my sister only, got it?" Maka worried with the tone of his voice, placed her palm on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Sky clenched her fist and calmly walked toward Soul. –Slap- She striked him without any hesitation. "Listen Soul, that man right there is my partner. And he has every right to speak to you. He has witnessed more than you have" That got his attention immediately. "Y-your, partner?" Soul said confused. " Yes this is my partner, Azen" " Wait you mean, I don't believe this…" The man in the blue suit removed his mask exposing his handsome face. "Good to see you again, Soul" Azen smiled. "And is very nice to meet you as well Maka. My apologies, I haven't fully introduced myself. I'm Azen Ikari, Sky's miester." All this sudden Maka got nervous and just shook his strong hand. It was just one surprise after the other.

"It's very nice to meet you Azen, my name is Maka-" "Albarn, yes I know. I've done some research you. You have an incredible skill." She blushed slightly "Oh no, not really. But thank you. So… Um, can you tell me your relationship with Soul?" Azen glanced at the white haired boy allowing him to explain. "He was my friend 8 years ago before I left. The youngest of Ikari family, known for there martial arts. Are fathers were very close." "Oh I see, and this is your sister Sky" Maka asked. Sky all this sudden was very inviting and acted like Maka's sister. "Yes, my name is Sky Evans it's really nice too meet you in person." Again she shook the others hand and giggled lightly. "As you already know I am also a scythe weapon, just like Soul."

Soul was now just getting irritated. He stopped all of the introductions and asked bluntly "Can you just tell us why you're here?" "Oh easy, Lord Death sent us." WHAT Azen continued her explanation "To be more precise her asked us to help with the Kishin and Arachnophobia war." Soul laughed slightly "Haha, well I hate to tell you but you're a little late" "Well the address he sent us made no sense!? Once we arrived there was nothing there. It's like the whole city just disappeared?" Black star and the others were giggling in the corner trying to be quiet since Lord Death forgot to walk the city back. However, Maka lowered her head and sighed.

"You can stop hiding guys, I know you're there!" Maka shouted. "Huh?" She dragged them out of the corner. Soul started questioning his trust form his best friend. "Black star! Kid? What the hell are doing!? You're my friend you're not suppose to be listening to my private conversations!" "Well what kind of friend keep secrets this big. I never knew you had a sister. Best friends are suppose to tell each other everything, right?!" He argued. "Whatever, fighting about it isn't getting us anywhere. Well since you know everything, what else do you want?" The ninja grinned. "TO FIGHT YOUR SISTER! AHAHA" What… "Black star I'm serious, about this you will get murdered." "Trust him, you don't want to do it" Azen agreed. " Why not? I want to see why Lord Death called them to fight the Arachnophobia, why is she so great? Plus, nothing could defeat me! Remember, I defeated Ashura" Death the kid stepped in "Maka did you, not you. Idiot…" Immediately Sky became interested " Wait, Maka you defeated the Kishin?" "Alone too" Soul replied for her.

"Well I'd much rather battle her then this little Naruto cosplayer." "What did you call me!" Tsubaki restrained him "Don't let little things get to you Black star, I don't think it's a good Idea to fight pointless fights" Sky gave into the ragging boy. "Fine I'll fight you if it will shut you up." "Yahoo! Hell yeah. I'm Ready!" The atmosphere then became silent. Black star didn't waste a second a dashed toward his opponent. Immediately throwing hard and swift punches at her with no regrets. On the other hand Sky was dogging them effortlessly. This went on for more then two minutes. Black star was getting out of breath. Everyone knows that a miester is at his weakest with a weapon. Their only tool is either martial arts or for the strongest ones, soul wavelength. Which is black star's specialty, but not yet, not now. "*Sigh* I growing tired of this duel." "What! How can you say that you haven't even made a single strike yet!" "Oh, you want me in my weapon form? Fine, I reminding you this was your decision" Her left arm turned into a scythe, but her form is different then Soul's. The back of her calves appeared to have smaller scythes. "If you think that's what it takes to threaten me then you're wrong"

She smiled and out of nowhere her rose behind him in the shadows. She quickly struck him, her elbow digging into his spine arching his back. Not leaving really any serious damage on the other. "Hahaha come on that didn't even leave a mark. Is that all you've got? Hahah" He was too busy laughing that he hadn't realized that she was already in front of him and stabbed without any hesitation. He spat out blood, the scythe still in him. Even then she showed no mercy and threw him into the wall of the academy. This was getting to serious. Someone needed to say something and quick. In the end it was Kid and Soul who spoke up. "Sky this is going to far." She ignored the striped boy's cry and threw multiple rapid kicks at the bleeding boy. "Sky stop!" Tsubaki never said a word, never even frightened. In fact she was smiling. Maka asked her. "Tsubaki why aren't you worried?" "Because I know he'll be fine. Black star has learned a lot and it now so much stronger. I have all my faith in him in this battle." It sure didn't seem her faith mattered right now.

The blue haired man mumbled something no one could hear. "Huh? What was that, did you say some thing? Have you finally had enough little boy?" Sky purred. He got up just fine and had all his energy back. Black star was in perfect condition again and was ready for anything. "My my, you don't wound easily. But you're already back on your feet. Awe, I kinda liked it when you were down" "You shouldn't underestimate me" The ninja disappeared instantly. "Hun? Where did he go?" "SPEED STAR" She got jabbed several times without even seeing him. "Now for the finally, soul wave length!" His hand went straight to her stomach; it was like she was struck by lightning. Extremely painful and drained a lot of her energy. The white haired girl fell slowly on to the ground. There was another moment of silence before she rised again now angry. "Ok, you have officially pissed me off…" "Now you've done it." Azen warned. Sky's body started to glow a purple ora around it as well as her eyes became black. "Umm, can some one tell me what's happening?" Said Black star that was confused just like everyone else.

Soul trying to prepare his best friend warned him about his dangerous sibling. "Black star you idiot! This is why I didn't want to get you involved, my sister is possessed." "Haha possessed or not she still isn't going to win. Come at me." Maka questioned her partner "Soul, what do you mean she's possessed?" He grunted at the stupidity of level of his best friend. "What I mean is that my sister isn't normal. She has the powers of a demon that can control everything and everyone." Azen joined the conversation. "Sky carries an enormous amount of power that can control any human by its own will. She locks your brain unable to defend yourself and manipulates it anyway she wants to" Death the kid was intrigued of this demon power. "Like mind control." "In some ways but its much more complicated. Sky can do much more then move someone. She has full possession and uses them like a toy. She controls every muscle, every vein in your body. Yet she doesn't stop there, she goes beyond that. Your brain is the most important and affects everything, even sight. See and hear things that were never there, speaking words that are never true and believe the disgusting lies. Hell, if she wanted to she can make you remember the forgotten or forget the most memorable. There's so much that is now her's to command."

Every one took a final glance toward the duel. Sky Evans who is now floating and giggling stares down at and the fearless ninja and might become the most intense battle. Between a man who surpasses god and one who controls the mind of the weak…


End file.
